mohfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Medal of Honor: Underground 2
'''Medal of Honor : Underground 2 '''takes place in the middle of MoH: Underground (1st). Missions: # Mission 1 happens in france. # Misson 2 Catching a Train! (involves getting a train in austria. # Mission 3 involves battle in Sicily where Manon meets Sgt. Baker. # Mission 4 involves Denmark where Manon helps the Danish Resistance. # Mission 5 involves battle in Italy after Operation Slapstick. # Mission 6 Where Eagles Dare (involves Sort-of resembles 'Where Eagles Dare'.) # Mission 7 involves a Castle in Hungary. Characters: * Manon Batiste (Playable) * Col.Stanley Hargrove * Cpt.Ted Aubrick * Niels Olsen Levels: (don't know the names yet...) Mission 1:(France) * Fighting Maquis (May 5,1942) * Friendly Vichy (May 10,1942) * Important Rescue (May 10,1942) * Train Night (May 11,1942) Mission 2:Catching a Train! (Austria) * All Aboard! (June 17,1943) * POW Express (June 17,1943) * Train Cover (June 17,1943) Mission 3: (Sicily) * Arriving in Gela (July 10,1943) * Forelli's convoy (July 10,1943) * Fuel Depot (July 11,1943) * The Plant near Gela (July 11,1943) Mission 4: (Denmark) * Copenhagen (August 10,1943) * The Guard Hussar Regiment (August 10,1943) * Allied Fighters (August 10.1943) * The Bridge (August 10,1943) Mission 5: (Operation Slapstick) * Tank Drive (September 11,1943) * The Taranto Shortcut (September 12,1943) * Sink the Rommel (September 12,1943) Mission 6: Where Eagles Dare (sort-of Where Eagles Dare) * Quiet Snowy Village (October 10,1943) * Mountain Fortress (October 10, 1943) * The Escape Bus (October 10,1943) Mission 7: (Castle in Hungary) * (November 19,1943) * * * Mission 8: (i don't know) * Weapons American: * Colt.45 * Smith & Wesson Model 1917 Revolver * Colt. S.A.A. * FP-45 Liberator * M1 Garand * M1A1 Carbine * Springfield M1903 (Scoped) * M1941 Johnson Rifle * M1A1 Thompsom * Thompson M1928 (50 Round Drum Magizine) * M3 Grease Gun * Reising M55 * B.A.R. M1918 * M1941 Johnson Machine Gun * Remington Model 11 * Winchester Model 12 Riot Gun * Winchester 1901 Shotgun * Browning M1919A4 * Browning M1919A6 * M9A1 Bazooka * M2 Mortar * Big Joe 5 Crossbow * Browning M2 * Mk2 Hand Grenade * M18 Smoke Grenade (Red Smoke) * Mk.V CN Gas Grenade * High Standard HDM * M2 Flamethrower * M1 Carbine * Garand: ** M7 Grenade Launcher ** M1 Grenade Launcher * M9 Bazooka * M18 Recoilless Rifle British/Canadian: * Webley Mk4 * Welrod Silenced Pistol * Enfield No.2 * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 ** Projector Mk.5 ** Grenade Cup,No,68 At Rifle Grenade * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 (T) (Scoped) * Ross Rifle 3 (Canadian) * De Lisle Commando / Carbine * Sten Mk.2 * Sten Mk.2 s (Suppressed) * Sten Mk 2 (Canadian) * Sten Mk5 * Bren LMG * Vickers-Berthier * Lewis Gun * Vickers Machine Gun * P.I.A.T. * Boys Mk.1 Anti-Tank Rifle * Mills Bombs * Gammon Grenade * Vickers Mk6 * No.69 Mk1 High-Explosive Grenade * No 2 Portable Flamethrower /Lifebuoy * No.79 Mk.1 Smoke Grenade * No.77 (Smoke-Hand Grenade) * Ordnance SBML 2 Inch Mortar: ** Mk1 Mortar (HE) ** Mk2 Smoke Mortar Bomb (Smoke) French: * SACM M1935 * Mas 36 * Mas 40 (Scoped) * Lebel 1886/M93 With APX MLE 1921 (With & without Scope) * Mas 38 * Chatellerault * Hotchkiss M1914 * Lance-Grenades De 50mm MLE 37 (Mortar) ** Grenade De 50mm 3NT (HE) ** Grenade Fumigene De 50mm (Smoke) * Grenade OF (HE Grenade) * Grenade Fumigene MLE (Smoke Grenade) * Gnome ET Rhone R-5 (Wooden Fore-Grip) * Canon De 155mm GPF * Vivien-Bessiere Trom Blon,VB AP Rifle Grenade Danish: * Danish M1880 Army Revolver * Bergmann-Bayard M1910/21 * Krag-Jorgensen Model 1889/24 Artillery Carbine * Krag-Jorgensen Model 1889/24 Infantry Carbine * Danish Ringen Sten Gun * Holger Danske "Fossgun" * Filialen Baby Sten Gun * Madsen M24 Machine Gun * 20mm Madsen Machine Cannon * Model 23 Haanbombe Russian: * Tokarev TT-33 * Nagant M1895 * Mosin-Nagant * Mosin-Nagant (Scoped) * SVT-40 (Scoped) * PPSH 41 * PPS-42 * DP-28 * PTRS-41 * ROKS Flamethrower * Double-Barreled Shotgun * RGD-33 Hand Grenade * F1 Fragmentation Grenade (Russian) * RDG-1 Smoke Grenade (Mustard/Orange Color Smoke) * Goryunov SG-43 * Maxim M1910/30 * Dyakonov Grenade Launcher German: * Walther P-38 * Luger 08 * Mauser C96 * Walther PPK * Kar98k (With & without Scope) ** Gewehrgranatengerat * Gewehr 43 (Scope) * FG 42 (Scoped) * MP40 * MP28 * MP-3008 ** Stocked Variant ** Blohm & Voss Variant * STG-44 * MG42 * MG-15 * MG34 * M30 Luftwaffe Drilling * Walther Toggle-Action * Flammenwerfer 35 * Model 24 Stielhandgrenade * Nebelkerze 39B Smoke Grenade (Green Smoke) * Panzerfaust 30 * Panzerfaust 60 * Panzerbuchse 39 * Panzerschreck * Model 39 Eihandgranate * Model 17 Eierhandgranate * 8 CM Leichter Granatwerfer 36 * 8 CM Kurzer Granatwerfer 42 ** Red Colored Wurf Granate (HE) ** Blue Colored Wurf Grenate Nebel Fs (Smoke) Italian: * Beretta M1934 * Carcano M1938 * Beretta M1938a / Moschetto * Breda M1930 * Bomba a Mano Mod.35,S.R.C.M. High Explosive Grenade * Bomba a Mano Mod.35,S.R.C.M. FI. (Smoke Grenade) (White Smoke) * Bomba a Mano Mod.35,O.T.O. High Explosive Grenade * Lanciafiamme Modello 35 Flamethrower * Bm37 * Cannone Da 47/32 Hungarian: * Frommer Stop (7) * 35 M Rifle (5) * Mannlicher M1895 (Scoped) (5) * Danuvia 39m/43m (40) (Submachine Gun) * Schwarzlose Machine Gun (250-) * 43m Kezi Panceltoro Veto * 1-28m Goldmann Multiplayer Characters: Allies: * Indiana Jones *Captain America *Donald Duck *Cpl.Louie Lebeau (from Hogan's Heroes) * Category:Medal of Honor series